The Million Possibilities of Marriage
by Aurora Chen
Summary: When two nations with advanced marriage experience marry, what happens? How will they overcome their differences, difficulties and challenges to bring peace to the broken family? Will anything change that? This is the story of five parents and loved ones, four siblings, three friends and three rivals. How will it turn out? Or will this just end as a huge mess?


**Hey guys, my friend keeps on bugging me about not writing stories with long enough chapters. Here's a story with really long chapters though!**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

"OK, students, we will now be on a research. The topic is to find a "perfect" business plan" the teacher shouted the string of words endlessly out.

Russia was as usual sitting in the classroom, waiting for the lunch break. Oh, crap, today was Monday. He had to go to study, even during lunch. OK, crap, maybe he didn't like the sound of lunch anymore. A purple aura started to spin around him. He muttered the words kolkolkol as a purple aurora started to form around him…

Finally, class ended. He went to the library's study classroom, the place where you could enter freely during Monday lunchtimes. That's when his current girlfriend Taiwan started to bicker at him.

"We are going to break up right now aru!" the Taiwanese shouted at him.

"What, why? I thought you were happy with me da?" Russia asked, still using his same innocent voice.

"You're mother is fucking getting married to my screwed up father! What do we do? Be incest?" the Taiwanese said back, disgusted.

"Well, that's what my sister was like when Turkmenistan and Ukraine were still married" Russia said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, shut the fuck up aru…"I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

Then he woke up with a thud, he had been scared by the sudden nightmare. Panting loudly, he went to his mother Ukraine's room and asked; "Why do you have marry my girlfriend's father?" He asked, a bit pissed, a light purple aurora started to form around the Russian man. Still believing of what happened in his dream. The aurora was always there when he was extremely angry or depressed. When he was happy, yellow flowers would pop behind him.

"What are you talking about? First of all, what is you're girlfriend's last name?" Ukraine asked back at him.

"Wang…" Russia answered at his mother.

"Exactly. My new husband has the last name of Edelstein! Do you not remember that you came home from school early just because I'm going to get married!" Ukraine answered, laughing at Russia. Apparently having trouble pronouncing the German last name with trouble as she continued; "You must have slept for so long that you forgot all about it! Quick, help me find the ring, I can't seem to find it and their car is almost here!"

"Ugh, where did you put it last time?" Russia asked, slightly irritated mixed with embarrassment.

"Try the sink" was the calm reply as Russia walked to the sink. There it was, a golden and clear blue diamond ring. He sighed and went outside the bathroom.

"Found it!" Russia gave the reply.

He then fallowed his mother downstairs to an expensive black car. When he faced the driver, he said; "good morning step-father" and that left the greeting for a very confused driver.

"Russia, he's not your new father, he's your father's driver." Ukraine said, the slightest bit embarrassed of his some that has never had a personal driver, or chauffeur as France would have called him.

"Wow, if that's what the driver looks like, what would my new father be?" Russia questioned. When they arrived at their new house, Russia replied extremely impressed;

"Wow, my new father is generous enough to rent out a place like this for your wedding? It probably costs a lot to rent this out!" exclaimed and asked Russia when he saw the huge mansion, sitting in front of him. It was a very European styled house with many carved statues on the stone house that was not very far to become a mansion.

"This is your new father Russia, please greet him" Ukraine said nicely in her usual voice that Russia could always imagine scolding in.

"Roderich Edelstein, personification of Austria," the Austrian man took out a hand for him to shake. As Russia didn't hesitate to shake back, he introduced himself to his new father too;

"Ivan Braginsky, personification of Russia, may I just call you father?" Russia asked at his supposedly step-father. The Austrian man gave a nod of approval.

"So, can we begin?" the crowd started to ask, impatiently ready for the ceremony. The basic ceremonies were finished and they were ready to have the wedding dinner when the Holy Roman Empire and some of is friends appeared. They started to spray shaken bottles of champagne and started to scare off the other guests. That's when the Holy Roman Empire's friend Australia introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Ralph, personification of Australia" as he greeted with a pure nod. Russia did the same back at Australia and introduced himself to both of the boys.

"Why it seems you have new friends, is it not, Ivan?" Ukraine asked at her formal son figure who replied with a plain nod.

The personification of HRE turned towards his father figure and said; "I've done what I've had to. You told me I was forced to come so I came. Now I'm going to leave. Trust me, it's better for lots of people here." the child nation replied coldly and turned to his motorcycle to leave the well planed place. He apparently has the best motorcycle he has ever seen. It was filled with colorful decorations and he could tell that it was customized but little did he know that the motorcycle was customized himself.

"I'll see you soon, Ivan" Australia said to Ivan in a sort of mocking tone that no one could tell if he was really trying to mock him. All they knew was that Australia didn't really take him as a true friend. Most knew that it was because that the Holy Roman Empire didn't exactly like his new brother. He didn't like many people. With that, Australia went to catch up to the Holy Roman Empire.

"Excuse me for our child's bad manners, he is rather spoiled and used to doing so." Austria apologized to other people attending the wedding. He had gotten the situation rather sticky as there was champagne sprayed everywhere.

"Don't worry, although we aren't exactly used to their way of celebrating, as long as it's sincere, we will accept it!" Ukraine said, nicely at Austria.

The next day, he arrived at school and after a grueling day of class, he took Taiwan out to eat ice cream.

"Come on, better eat it before it melts! I'm not used to being in such hot weather, let's enjoy it while it lasts!" Russia said, cheerfully.

"Oh come on, you always buy this crappy brand of ice cream! Your mother married to this millionaire, can't you take me to go eat ice cream at Feli's house? I mean he's great at making his ice cream! I know you don't know him all that well but I'm sure that if you gave him money, he would let you taste some of his pasta and ice cream, ungenerous person!" The Taiwanese personification protested.

"Well, I don't really understand. The truth is, I think besides the price of the ice cream, there's no difference between this and the ice cream at Feli's place, da? If you really don't like it, how about this, I change the packaging of this ice cream into the ones at Feli's place, da?" Russia said, snapping back at his formal girlfriend before Taiwan only sighed.

"Can't even communicate with you, god. Oh right, about your new dad. You didn't know a single thing about him before?" Taiwan asked, changing the topic on pure curiosity.

"Nyet, not a thing. I did hear my mother talk about him over the phone, the specific details about him, I only heard about yesterday… kolkolkol… Really, he's just the boss of the new trade organization my mom and her boss go to everyday. It's quite annoying really." Russia said as he got angry at this topic, taking another bite of ice cream.

"Yeah, you're mother is pretty new to the organization right? Not even up to a few years if I'm correct?"

"Yep, around nine, ten months at the new organization."

"Sigh, your mother's a genius. I should tell my mother to learn from your mother. If someday I woke up with a millionaire father to help me, that would be totally great!" Taiwan said.

"Can't you just go and marry a millionaire… kolkolkol…" Russia muttered, totally disappointed at her girlfriend. He knew that his girlfriend could be a person who only cared about benefits and everything but… a purple aurora surrounded him quickly.

"Oh come on, you entered a rich family that basically means that I am the girlfriend of a millionaire. I guess being your girlfriend for the last what, three years is worth some value after all, right? I guess I misunderstood your value. Oh, by the way, when are you moving into the house, maybe that will be our new meeting point now right? The old place is a bit too small. You don't mind me living with the rest of your family right?" The Taiwanese younger girl said hopefully.

"Nyet, I do mind, can't you be more honest and stop trying to always find the benefits" Russia said, a bit disgusted in his girlfriend's behavior.

"What, but this is called being truthful, being truthful was always my biggest positive point, you just found out?" Taiwan said, matter-of-factly to her boyfriend, Ivan Braginsky.

"Let me just tell you this, I am not moving into the new house. Besides my mother or maybe occasionally my sister, there's nothing in that house that will have anything to do with me. If you want to find a millionaire boyfriend from me, you better give up sooner, da?" Ivan said, now a bit frustrated mixed with furious. That's when China came. Technically, he was a year older than Taiwan so he often instructed Taiwan on some school projects. He was also Russia's best friend.

"Hello, what's the matter, you guys are arguing again, aren't you! Why do you guys have to argue so often nowadays aru?" The Chinese man asked Ivan.

Now here, I have to introduce two people. Taiwan and China. Taiwan is also known as Meimei Wang. She is the personification of Taiwan. China on the other hand, is also known as Yao Wang. He is the personification of China and is the cousin of Taiwan but she refuses to admit it. He is Ivan's best friend and Taiwan calls him by the name of "Teacher" because he always helps her on some of the school projects and as much as she hates to admit it, he is a good teacher.

"Oh, yeah, heard your mother is getting married again, this is your number what father aru?" The Chinese man asked Ivan, he knew how many times his mother had been married already.

"He's my third father already da?" Ivan asked, reflecting on how many Father's and Step-Fathers he has had already.

"Yeah, and this time it's a millionaire, so as you can see, he has also become frustrated more easily!" the Taiwanese said rather bluntly at Russia.

"Wait, what do you mean by that? You don't mean anything negative by that da? Kolkolkol… " Russia said as his back was covered in a purple aurora.

"Why do you have to say something negative to the first person you see da?" Russia said again, still frightening.

"Well, your frustration levels are really starting to grow aru! I'm actually serious about that aru! Plus, it isn't necessarily a bad thing, next time we need money, we'll be sure to borrow from you aru!" China said, reasoning back at Russia while trying to defend his former cousin.

"Da, move to new houses twice a year and find a new father along the way!" Russia sharply replied back while Yao just chuckled as he continued "Da, and of my new job, did you find the place and contact yet?"

"Yes aru, here is the address to the place and the contact's phone number aru!" he said, handing him a business card.  
"Um, yeah, by the way, here's an ice cream. She's not going to eat it anyways, might as well not waste it, da?" Russia smiled a not so creepy anymore smile as he took the ice cream from Taiwan's hands and handed it to the rather older man that stood in front of him, laughing.

"What are you doing? A stupid, cheap ice cream and your giving it out as a gift twice! Your face really is priceless!" Taiwan asked and shouted, staring at him as if shamefully.

"No, is OK aru, I'm his friend and I'm already used to his frugal, ungenerous ways aru!" Yao stated back at him, bluntly.

A red race car pulled into the Holy Roman Empire's motorcycle customizing area. Australia got out of the car as he walked into the room and up the stairs, into an office where the Holy Roman Empire was sleeping on the couch. He threw a magazine at him and asked him;

"You thought there were no lessons today didn't you?" Australia asked the sleepy Holy Roman Empire.

"Shut your stupid mouth up! I'm trying to sleep!" The HRE lazily replied back at Ralph, the formal personification of the commonwealth of Australia. The face on the Holy Roman Empire was priceless.

"You really can calm down can't you, you new mother has moved into the house and you're still spending the whole night customizing motorcycles? You should really considering moving back to your house!" Australia spoke reasonably to the Holy Roman Empire while the HRE just eyed him and rolled his eyes.

"It's my father's new marriage, why do I have to go home with him and the newbies at my house? It's rather annoying for me. You are one of my friends you know? You should know that l like the quiet better than anything else." The Holy Roman Empire said as he fell back into a nap.

"Are you like retarded or something mate? I think this time your dad is really serious!" Australia pulled out a chair from under the table, sat and continued his reasoning; "After marriage, the money of your family is gone by a half! You saw it yesterday, you step-mother isn't exactly what I would call a nice person, using the gifts and surprise and all to test them out! You can tell from their calm expression about that, that the words seemingly pointed at her son's is actually pointed at you. And that son of her's doesn't exactly resemble nice either, you can tell by how he reacts to your father, manners and all. What if he really got your father to be happy? Where there still be any money left for you?" Australia reasoned.

"You can help me test them out" the Holy Roman Empire said as he covered his face with the magazine previously thrown at him.

"What's up with you mate? I'm trying to help you out here and you give me the cold treatment?" He lifted the unhappy magazine from his face and continued; "So you're really not worried are you? Fine, just ignore and forget what I've told you today, but let's just warn you, if your money is gone and your house is gone, don't blame me for not telling you! I know you, you only care for your family, not a single person. Sure, you can sleep now, I'm leaving." Australia's long paragraphs of words were different from the short, single sentence that the Holy Roman had said. He turned around to leave, walked a few steps and stopped, he continued one last, long sentence; "Oh right, you can be careless for money, but there's gotta be plenty of things your mother has left right? You know that once a woman enters a new world, how much power she is given and that's something everyone on the world knows. How do you think your step mother will treat the last wife's property?" He continued as he saw the Holy Roman Empire twitch, he giggled and walk out of the door, slamming it behind him.

The Holy Roman Empire's eyes slowly opened as he thought about what he had just heard from his good friend.

A black car drove into the school yard. She dialed a familiar phone number and she down and parked her car.

On the other line, Ivan Braginsky picked up; "Hey mom, are you here yet? Oh really, you're already inside of the front gates and inside the parking lot? Really? I don't think I see you!" He hung up on the sight of a new, black car… he turned to his friends and said "Wow, just wow!" Sure enough, the person that came out was his mother.

"Did you break into a bank or something?" Russia asked his mother figure, him and his friends flabbergasted.

"If I really did break into a bank, I wouldn't buy a car like this! Nyet, I stole a supermarket!" Ukraine said, with some sarcasm.

Now up to this part of the story, we haven't introduced the two people that put our other friends into this frenzy of a situation. Austria is a CEO of a major music instrument company and music courses company. He is a rich man with the human name of Roderich Edelstein. Without a doubt, German. After all, the official language of Austria is German. His rival in business is England. He has two children, the HRE and Hungary, who lives elsewhere. Next, we must introduce our main female character, Ukraine. She has one child she gave birth to, that is Russia. Another child that is Turkmenistan's, when they were still married. Her name was Belarus. Her human name is Ye Katerina, Katyusha. Now before you venture into the depth of the story and find yourself caught, let me tell you about one three side characters in this story (one is main). They are relevant to the story's continuing. One is Australia. He is the HRE's rival and friend. His human name is Ralph Kirkland, his father is England (Whom I will tell you about later). The next is England. He is the father of Australia and sees Austria as a rival on business although in real life, they can be seen as brothers. His human hame is Arthur Kirkland.  
The last character is, as you may have noticed, and the main character, the Holy Roman Empire. He has a sister Hungary whom he strongly admires. He has a long dead mother because she died of a disease. You probably have noticed by now, he has a rather cold personality. Some say this might be due to the reason his mother died.

Now, back to our character's lives!

"Woah, hey Mrs. Ukraine, do you need a personal driver aru? How about I practice how to drive for three months here aru?" Yao Wang asked, eagerly.

"Yeah, like I totally trust you with a car!" Ukraine said, with the same kind of sarcasm that Ivan loved in her.

Ivan's friends were strongly impressed with his mother's new cars and their jaws almost hit the floor.  
"Hey, Mrs. Ukraine, your car looks quite fancy, can you give us a ride?" Taiwan asked, wanting to feel what it's like to be in a high end car that most millionaires buy and she's dreamed of riding.

"Yeah, sure, climb in!" Ukraine said, this time without that special tone of sarcasm in her, that relieved the rest of the nations. They quickly jogged to the sides of the cars to get to the doors. They opened it swiftly and all sat inside as they chatted.

Back at the office, Austria was still looking onto his computer, frantically working himself out, looking at everything from pages from a speech or presentation, documents or resources on the internet. He heard a knock on the door and;

"Come in!" Austria said, and saw his assistant opening the door. The assistant didn't hesitate into asking;

"Sir, when do you plan on putting the honeymoon?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't asked manager no wait, Katyusha! Wait, did she not come to work today?" Austria asked his assistant.

"Yeah, didn't she tell you, she was picking up her son from school! Oh and just asking, should I tell her to go to the house after work?" his assistant asked, thinking of every possibility his boss could absolutely have wanted.

"No, no, no, I think I need to go out for a while" Austria said, rather in a hurry.

"Yes sir, do you need me to buy a new picture frame for you?" his assistant asked, still very aware that his boss could need something else.

"No, that can wait for a while" Austria replied as he quickly left.

Back on the car, Ukraine said to China "It's really nice of you to help me find the place for Ivan to go to work. It must have been really inconvenient for you!"

"Nope, Actually, I have connections so that isn't exactly a problem" China replied, smoothly answering the elder's question. He was good with this whole manners thing.

"Thanks a lot then, someday, I'll give you a present to thank you or something!" Ukraine replied.

"No problem aru, there's really no need for it aru!" Yao replied back.

"What's wrong Ivan, tell me! You don't seem very happy!" Ukraine asked motherly at the Russian.

"Who's car is this?" Russia asked the four simple words, formed into a question.

"Well, this car is a present from Austria," Ukraine replied at him.

"He seems pretty generous then." Russia replied, without that usual smile on his face. Shock formed on his good friend's faces.

"What, we are getting married and he's giving me a car as a present, what's the matter with that, is there something wrong?" Ukraine asked, as if she was about to cry and continued on driving; "Oh right, I forgot to mention, didn't you want to go to a foreign country to practice your other languages? Where do you want to go? America? Australia…" Ukraine asked, patiently only to be greeted by an impatient Russian.

"Nyet, you should stop worrying about me! Start worrying about yourself first!" Russia said, rather harshly.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Ukraine asked, she was starting to cry as she continued; "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like that?"

The argument was going to continue until cut off by China.

"Hey, umm, can you just drop us off here? It's pretty close to our house from here and there's a subway station," as they arrived at the stop, China said goodbye and left the car, literally dragging an unhappy Taiwan behind him. Taiwan wanted to chase the car but was dragged behind by China.

"What was that for?" Taiwan half shouted, half questioned his cousin.

"Well, it's something to do with his family aru, I think we should let the two deal with it themselves aru!" Yao replied back, rather sharply and trying not to leave any other arguments for her. However, that still wasn't quite enough;

"Well I'm his girlfriend, so it does matter to me! I don't care how you think but I don't think he should hesitate when money is on your doorstep!" Taiwan argued back at her sibling figure and shouted completely this time. All Yao could do was merely sigh.

"Look mother, I know you guys are like married and everything but we're spending their money, it… feels different. I think we should stop doing this." Russia complained again.

"OK, Russia, you are just getting unreasonable now. We are married, his money is now mine. I think you should just shut up about this and not deal with it." The motherly nation scolded as she continued while her harder side was still up; "let me tell you, when we get home, we're going to pack up our bags and move into the mansion." Ukraine said, not letting Russia argue with it, however, he did it anyways;

"You can live the rich life you dream for da? I will not accept it. I think our small house was rather quite cozy when we all lived in it." Russia said, coldly, still emotionless.

"Oh, so you don't plan on visiting again, totally abandoning your own mother and not seeing her until the end of time? Your older now aren't you? Your independent and strong now! Ukraine shouted at the child she's been taking care of for a long time now.

When they arrived at their new home, they were greeted by their servant; "Hello, Mrs. Katyusha." Ukraine introduced Russia and the servant to each other. Suddenly Ukraine asked;

"Are the raw materials all prepared?"  
"Yes they are Ma'm!" The servant replied formally.

"OK, I'll be in the kitchen very soon, I'll take him to visit the house first!" Ukraine exclaimed. While they were walking up the stairs, Ivan was wondering around and said, this doesn't even look like home!" Of course, they actually had a bigger house than Austria, except, most of it was yard, barely any of it was actually building. He was rather used to being in a small cozy room shared with the rest of his siblings.

"Oh, why doesn't it look like home? Does the rooms have to be so small in order to look like home, you really need more liberal thinking!" Ukraine said again, scolding him motherly as she continued; It looks like you've never seen an actual good quality mansion!"

"Here, it's the Holy Roman Empire's room, these are servant's rooms, there, that's the master bedroom and this is Hungary's bedroom." Ukraine explained, to be cut off by Ivan.

"Hungary? Who's that?"

"Oh, of that, she's the first child of Austria. His first wife's daughter.

"Wow, he also has that many marriages, no wonder you guys made such a good match that you married!"

"So… Is she coming home to eat dinner tonight?"

"Of course not! She's back at Mexico's house, rarely comes back! Here's your room!" Ivan was very startled by the fact that they had actually prepared him a room. He eyed it in shock as his mother said; "I told you that you should have come to live here!"

* * *

**Tell me how you like it. REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
